Not Without You
by Kgirl1
Summary: The true danger of their mission was about to be reconsidered. But now, he doesn't think he can go on without her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, BTFAR? is done, so of course I have to start something else right away! Yeesh….**

It all started with the plant.

"No. No no no no NO. I absolutely _refuse_ to set foot on that miserable planet!" Stanford huffed.

"Stanford, if you truly find it a discomfort, I am able to send Tezz." Sage calmed him.

"Personally, I have no greater interest in another visit to that wretched place than my teammate, but for the sake of the mission, I shall go." Tezz said boredly.

"It's just a recon mission!" Vert groaned. "We won't even run in to the Vandals! All Sage needs us to do is grab a few plants for cataloging and to fill in the Mobi's database!"

Stanford glared at him.

"No."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm. We have arrived at Sage's coordinates." Tezz said from inside his car, where he planned to stay. After much bickering, the Russian was finally forced to come along.

"Alright. Let's grab those plants and get outta here." Zoom said, dismounting from the Chopper.

"Works for me." Vert agreed.

"Uhm…is this one?" Spinner asked, holding up a black lump.

"Uhm…that's a Vandalian Leechislug…" Agura winced, and Spinner immediately dropped the creature, muttering about sanitizer.

"Vert? I think I got one!" Zoom called, gesturing to an odd-looking bush.

"Nice job, Zoom." Vert said. Soon, four of the five plants were sitting in the back of the Buster, much to Spinner's complaint.

"Anyone see the…how do you pronounce this?" Vert eyed the holographic list illuminated by his com. Sherman walked over, glancing at it.

"Uhm…let's just call it the K-Z." He suggested. Vert nodded.

"Guys?" Agura called from across the clearing, where she was halfway into the thick undergrowth. "I think I've got something…" She strained into the vegetation a little further.

"Agura, be careful, we don't know what's in there." Vert warned, and she pulled out a little. "What've ya got?" He asked, joining her.

"Well, I think it's the plant, but I can't quite get it out." She frowned.

"Alright, I'll try going in-"

"Wait! Almost…got it…" She pushed the shrubbery aside, nearly disappearing into the thick jungle and making Vert nervous.

"Ow!" He heard her exclaim.

"What?" He panicked.

"Little guy's got quite the defense system." She muttered, stepping out with a plant in her hands and gesturing to the thorns. "I got pricked."

"Here, lemme see." Vert said, and she gave him a thumbs up to reveal the spot of blood on her thumb. "All right, it's not bad. You have a first aid kit in the Tangler, right?" Agura nodded.

"Okay, you take care of that and I'll get this in the Buster." Vert said, and in a few minutes they were back home.

"Did you retrieve the plants?" Sage asked.

"We got 'em." Vert replied. "None of those were poisonous, right? Agura got pricked."

"I do not believe so." Sage said, and relief washed through Vert. "Although our safest course of action would be to test her for any toxins."

"Alright." Agura shrugged, and the trio entered the infirmary.

"Please take a seat." Sage gestured to the table. After a quick finger prick and scan, she was cleared.

"Thanks Sage." Agura called, replacing her band-aid.

"So, Zeke's for dinner?" Vert suggested once in the game room with the team. Everyone, even Tezz, agreed, and soon they were driving across the Salt Flats.

"Hi guys." Grace greeted them. "The usual?"

"Yeah." Vert nodded.

"So Grace…" Stanford began, making everyone groan. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhm, I'll be working. Sorry." Grace let him down kindly, as always.

"Oh. Well, alright then. Have fun." Stanford said casually, ignoring the fact that he had been rejected yet again.

"So, what do you guys think Sage'll do with those plants?" AJ asked once Grace was out of earshot.

"Well, I think she said one of them might have…healing properties?" Spinner suggested.

"She is using the plants to complete the Mobi's database." Tezz confirmed. "In theory, one of them, when used correctly, may prove to be a repellent for the mosquitoes."

"Wonderful." Stanford muttered cynically. "One less reason for me to avoid that dreadful place."

"It's not so bad, Stanford." Sherman shrugged.

"Yeah, there's some really diverse…er, wildlife." Agura said, holding a hand to her temple and making the slightest of groans.

"Agura? You okay?" Vert asked nervously, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…" She muttered, gently rubbing her forehead. "Headache."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't deal well with that planet." Stanford said smugly.

"Hey, I think it's pretty hot there too, eh?" AJ defended, saving Agura from having to answer. After the group finished their pizza, they entered their vehicles and headed back towards the Hub; Vert keeping a careful eye on his first lieutenant.

"Vert! It's just a headache!" Agura caught him nervously watch her get into the Tangler.

"I know, I know." He held up his hands defensively, jokingly backing off. She grinned, but he saw her hand go to her forehead. Not two minutes into the desert, Sage's voice rang over their coms.

"Team, you need to return to the Hub _immediately_." She said urgently, sounding scared even.

"Sage? What's wrong?" Vert asked, speeding up along with his team.

"The plant that pricked Agura…it released a highly lethal toxin into her bloodstream." Sage bit her lip. Vert immediately whipped his head to the side, where Agura had been driving next to him seconds ago, but the Tangler was stopped dead in the desert.

"Agura!" Vert yelled, reversing and sprinting over to the Tangler, where Agura was slumped over, unconscious. He would have been frozen in despair if not for his strong leader instincts, which thankfully took over.

"Buster, let's get a towline on the Tangler. Everyone else, book it to the Hub." He commanded, and due to the urgency of the situation the orders were carried out immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well?" Vert uneasily asked Sage after an hour. The Sentient had the infirmary in lockdown, and the team had been forced to wait in nervous anxiety.

"She is alive." Sag replied, her voice catching. A collective sigh of relief was heard through the room.

"Did you manage to get the poison out? Why didn't the scan catch it?" Vert asked. Sage seemed troubled

"I have studied the plant that pricked her. It's poison was unknown to any Sentient scanner, therefore it was not detected. The poison is similar to a virus; though at first hardly noticeable, it will slowly build up. Unconsciousness is the first sign of this stage." Sage said.

"What are the stages?" Sherman asked.

"Typically a headache and/or exhaustion are the first signs. Once the victim falls unconscious the poison has begun to work." Sage said, but it seemed she was holding something back.

"Sage," Vert began. "What's the final stage?" Sage bit her lip, nervously glancing around the faces of the Battle Force 5 and not wanting to admit a word.

"Oh…my God." Vert breathed, the only sound in the harsh silence of truth. Sage made the slightest of nods.

"What? WHAT?" Zoom, who couldn't quite push past his innocence to grasp the meaning.

"The poison…it will slowly attack Agura's vital organs from inside out, causing them to cease function." Sage tried to explain in terms she found simple, but still had no meaning to Zoom. The scout whimpered a bit and looked to Sherman.

"Uhm…she's not going to make it." The older Cortez said solemnly, and Zoom's face went ashen.

"AGURA!" He screamed, pushing past Sage and dodging into the infirmary room, to find a heart-wrenching sight. Agura lay motionless on the cot, surrounded by monitors. Even more disturbing to the distressed Zoom was the breathing tube ran into her nose and multiple IVs pumping into her body.

"Agura!" He cried again, running over to her and taking her hand. "Can you hear me?"

"Zoom!" Sage commanded sharply, about to resume her sentence when Agura's dark eyelashes fluttered, then separated to reveal her caramel-tinted eyes.

"Zoom?" She asked weakly, and Sherman had to pull Zoom back from hugging her and possibly crushing the huntress. Zoom looked up to Agura more than he dared show his teammates. (A/N: This bit goes with the one-shot I posted; "What's Wrong?") In turn, everyone crowded around the cot, anxiously checking over her.

"Does she know?" Vert whispered to Sage.

"I was unable to inform her as she has not been conscious yet." Sage responded.

"Inform me of what?" Agura asked, with a slight cough. Although usually in agreement that she was beautiful, it tore at Vert to see his once-strong friend like this. The healthy, dark glow of her skin had been replaced by an ill pallor, and even her voice sounded raspy and pained. But the eyes, the lovely, dark eyes, still remained the same, and just seeing her again made Vert tear up. This would be the last time he saw her eyes.

"Ah…" Vert gestured for his team to leave, and they complied. "Do you remember that plant we picked up on Vandal? The one that pricked you?" He asked, once they were alone with Sage. Agura nodded.

"It was poisonous." He said, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to go on. "Uh, the poison will…"

"Exponentially multiply, attacking the major organs and causing them to deteriorate and eventually expire." Sage said; it was clear to her that Vert was struggling. After spending more time with the team, these two in general, she had begun picking up on pheromone and hormone readings, and her studies had concluded that Vert possessed what humans called a "crush." She had determined that Agura returned the feelings as well, but what puzzled her was why neither human had "made a move," so to speak. Sage had decided it was best not to interfere, but the findings were certainly interesting.

Agura closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed.

"How long do I have?"

Vert was shocked. How could she possibly maintain the calm demeanor after being told she would _die_? He knew Agura was no sap, but now he had caught a glimpse of her true inner strength.

"Approximately 46 hours." Sage replied factually. "I have already called for your mother and father. They will arrive in eight hours to…" Sage trailed off, unsure of how to word the sentence.

"It's okay, Sage. Thanks for calling them." Agura smiled warmly, and again Vert felt the tug at his heart. Sage glided out, deciding that they would want alone time. Entering the security room, she observed the video feed of the infirmary, wondering if Vert would confess. The Sentient had actually found herself interested in the personal relations of humans. It was almost like watching a…movie, of some sort.

"Uh, you okay?" Vert stated awkwardly. Sage giggled; she didn't need sensors to determine the hormones in that room!

"Yeah." Agura sighed. "Forty-six hours, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…" Vert said, and there was silence for a moment. "How can you be so calm?" He asked suddenly. Agura shrugged.

"I can't change what happened, Vert. I might as well not waste energy freaking out." She said.

"But, still! Aren't you scared?" He asked, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. Agura's face had tightened; she bit her lip and her eyes grew watery.

"Terrified." She whispered to him, and Vert, on impulse, took her hand. "I don't want to die, Vert."

"I know you don't." He somehow found the strength to calm her. "I don't want you to either." She looked up to him, and Vert reached around the tubes to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"There's something I need to tell you." He sighed slowly. Agura began coughing violently, and Vert panicked, but the fit soon died into silence, her eyes asking him to go on. Agura had hopes for what her leader would admit, but she didn't dare encourage them to the point of expectation. Still, there was that look in his eyes…

Sage leaned closer to the screen.

"Uhm…" Vert sighed. He couldn't do it. "I was the one who pranked your room last week! Zoom dared me to, so…yeah. Sorry." He muttered the last bit and nearly sprinted out of the room. In the security room, Sage groaned, surprised to find herself not only disappointed but confused at the change of events. Vert was a strong, confident young man, calm under pressure and charismatic, too. Agura and him were so obviously attracted to each other, and Sage had found that she was not the only one who thought so.

"_It's honestly so stupid. She clearly likes him back; Vert needs to make a move!" Stanford huffed in the game room as Sage was walking by._

"_I know." Spinner groaned. "He's always "Mr. Bravery" but as soon as he sees Agura…"_

"_Boom! Insta-jelly!" Stanford replied._

"_Well, maybe Agura should do something." Zoom tried to join the conversation, but everyone looked to him and shook their heads._

"_The guy has to make the first move! He-llo?" Spinner lectured._

"_Those two…" Sherman shook his head._

She hadn't understood their words at the time, but reflecting back on her research they made much more sense. Sage let out a long sigh, but was jolted out of her musings at a knock on the door, then Vert entered. She had forgotten that, as the leader he had access to ALL the rooms of the Hub.

"You okay Sage?" Vert asked, peering over her shoulder. Sage quickly exited the screen, standing in front of it.

"Yes, I am fine." She covered.

"Building a doomsday weapon?" He asked jokingly, and it pained her to sense the strength it was taking him not to cry after being with Agura.

"No, just monitoring Agura's room." She explained. "Ah, Vert?" Sage gathered the courage to ask. It was the least she could do for Agura in her last hours to let her know Vert's true feelings.

"What's up?" The blonde asked.

"I was wondering…" Sage gulped, then decided on a different approach. "Are you alright?" At Vert's pained expression, she knew she had chosen the wrong direction. "I mean, with Agura's condition, isn't there something you should tell her?" The Sentient hinted. Vert's face showed shock, then blushed deep red.

"Uhm….how'd you know?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, please." Stanford's voice came from behind them, where he was leaning on the doorframe. "Everybody knows but the person who really needs to, Vert. And that's Agura. Now if I may be so rash, get in there and TELL HER." Vert sighed; given romantic advice by a Sentient and _Stanford_. The sad thing was, they were right. He left to walk past the infirmary, but he could hear Zoom sniffling inside. _Poor kid's probably real upset._ He thought. _Better leave them alone._

"But…but I don't want you to die…" Zoom whimpered, and Agura squeezed his hand.

"I don't want to either, Zoom, but it isn't your fault, okay? I'll be fine." She comforted, and Vert felt a lump form in his throat. Even in the face of death, she was still putting Zoom's needs in front of her own. Vert knew that Zoom was more fragile than he let on, and Agura's death would not only crush him but leave him truly alone. She was practically his adoptive mom! Vert almost wished he was like Zoom, young and innocent and able to cry in front of Agura and not be scorned. To be receiving the comforting hug, not craving it. He couldn't listen anymore, and he walked away.

"But I won't!" Zoom cried. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Zoom." She whispered softly. "But I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"But…what if I have another nightmare and you…you aren't there?" He choked out.

"Vert will be." She said confidently. "You can _always_ talk to him, okay?"

Zoom nodded, biting his lip and finally just letting out the sobs.

"Oh, Zoom…" Agura sighed, coughing a bit. She stroked his back soothingly.

"It'll be okay."

But deep down, everyone knew it wouldn't.


	2. Not Without You, chappie two! It rhymes!

It was around two AM in the Hub, not that anyone could sleep. Vert was wandering, trying to stay conscious for when Agura's parents arrived. Most of the team was gathered in the game room, minus Zoom, who had disappeared under pretense of needing sleep, but truthfully just couldn't bring himself to face his fellow teammates. Teammates who were, in fact, trying to numb the pain with a slew of video games. AJ had joined them until he saw Vert walk by in the hall, a troubled look on his face.

"Hey buddy. Why so grim?" AJ greeted Vert, who looked up blearily.

"Huh?" Vert had been yanked from his musings.

"Why the long face?" AJ asked again, reclining against the wall. Vert's jaw nearly hit the floor at his casualty.

"I don't know, AJ, maybe Agura's going to DIE and there's nothing I can do about it!" He snapped, and instantly regretted it at seeing the hurt look on his friend's face.

"Sorry." Vert briefly apologized. AJ put a friendly arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay, man. I haven't known her as long as you, but I know how bad it bites to have something like that happen." He said comfortingly. "I mean, even Tezz is pretty shook up, and Zoom's not doing too great either. I know how you feel."

"No you don't AJ." Vert said bitterly. "None of you know how I feel."

"What do you mea-"

"None of you loved her!" He lashed out. "Not like I did! And now…now I might not even get the chance to let her know." Vert's head went into his hands as he squeezed his eye shut, holding in stinging tears. AJ put a hand on his shoulder, when Sage's voice came over the intercom, breaking the silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ibaden have arrived." She announced in a monotone. Vert stood, wiping his eyes.

"Better go say hi." He said, and AJ's heart went out to the leader, who had no choice but to stay strong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So…you mean to tell me that Agura has been fighting these…creatures, for nearly two years?" Mr. Ibaden asked, not in shock, not in anger. The dark-skinned man seemed rather emotionless despite what he had been informed. He and his wife, Nairi, were gathered in the center of the Hub along with the rest of the team.

"Yes, ah, sir." Stanford stammered. Agura's father was tall and possessed an air of business that the normally cocky red-head found rather intimidating.

"There is no need for formalities, son." Agura's mother, who gave off a much warmer aura, smiled at him.

"Why have we not been informed of this until now?" Mr. Ibaden asked again, and the team exchanged nervous glances.

"Oh dear. Nothing good ever comes from that look." Nairi winced jokingly. "What happened?" After much shuffling and coughs, Vert finally answered, barely able to look in the eyes the person who so clearly resembled his dying lieutenant. No, lieutenant was too cold a word. Agura had no real desire for power, or status. Vert had chosen her because he had known from the start that she cared. About their cause, about her teammates…Vert jolted as he was awakened to the nine faces staring questioningly at him.

"Uhm, she was, er….poisoned." He mumbled, ashamed, choosing to speak to the floor over Agura's parents.

"Oh, my." Nairi said softly. Vert forced the lump in his throat down so he could continue.

"And she…ah, she…the poison…" Vert's lips froze. Her mother; her father, all he could see was Agura lying motionless. He couldn't go on. Sage kindly took over.

"Agura will not survive the effects of the poison." She said apologetically. Nairi murmured something unintelligible, possibly in another language, and Mr. Ibaden put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is she?" He asked bluntly.

"I will take you to the infirmary." Sage glided off, and they followed her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Agura!" Nairi exclaimed upon entering the sick bay.

"M-mom?" Agura, half-asleep, asked in surprise. Her mother maneuvered her arms around the tubes and cautiously embraced her daughter. "What…what are you-"

"Sage called us. Oh, sweetheart, you look terrible! What happened?" Her mother asked, and Agura opened her mouth. "No, no, Vert told us, never mind. Don't waste your energy."

"Mom, I still have forty-"

"Speaking of which, was that the Vert you told me about? He is one fine boy!" Her mother giggled, making Agura's mouth drop open despite the bleary state of sleep.

"Mom!" She hissed, gesturing to the open door.

"Nairi…" Mr. Ibaden warned, and Mrs. Ibaden laughed.

"Hello, daughter." Agura's father sat by her bedside. "How are you?"

"I'm…I'm alright." Agura tried to put on a brave face for the people who had raised her, but they knew her too well.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Her mother hugged her, and Agura' lower lip trembled. "It'll be okay." She said soothingly.

"But…Mom, I-" Agura's voice cracked, and she finally gave in to the tears. Her mother stroked her back, soothing her, reminding Agura of her childhood, and wrapped in familiar arms she finally fell into peaceful sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After almost an hour, Agura' parents emerged from the infirmary, her father with a stiff upper lip and Mrs. Ibaden's eyes red.

"I have prepared a room for you to stay in, if you would like." Sage gestured to a few doors down the hallway.

"Thank you. We appreciate your hospitality." Mr. Ibaden said blankly, disappearing into the door.

"I swear, that old stone! He certainly hates to wear his heart on his sleeve." Nairi apologized to Sage and Vert, the only two present.

"In times like these, I do not blame him." Sag responded.

"Thank you again for the room. So thoughtful of you to make it so close." Nairi nodded appreciatively.

"I am glad that you…ah, noticed." Sage said, a bit surprised and flattered. As soon as Mrs. Ibaden joined her husband, Vert darted into the infirmary.

"Uhm, do you mind if I just talk to her alone for a minute?" He asked Sage, who nodded, leaving them in privacy. Vert slipped into Agura's "section," only to find her asleep. He groaned softly, but too exhausted and discouraged to take another step, Vert sank into the chair that stood near her cot. He took Agura's hand in his, idly stroking the lines of her palm and thinking.

_Did he dare tell her?_

_No, he couldn't. What if she didn't return the feelings?_

_How could you be so selfish as to let her die without knowing?_

_I'm not selfish! Maybe she likes someone else. Then, if I don't tell her she won't have to feel guilty!_

Vert sighed. _Who am I kidding?_ He couldn't let Agura go. If he did, at least, if he did without telling her…Vert would never be able to live with himself. He wrapped his fingers around her limp ones, holding the small part of her that he could tightly, when the door slowly opened and he jumped back.

"Oh! I'm sorry, should I come back another time?" Nairi asked, standing by the door.

"Uh, no, it's fine." Vert stammered, wondering if he had been caught. "She's just sleeping."

Nairi laughed. "_Just_ sleeping, mm? That's all that's going on in here, I suppose?" She gave Vert a knowing wink, and he blushed to match his Shocksuit.

"Uhm, well, I…ah…" He stammered, and she chuckled. Vert nearly lost it then and there at the sound, the sound of what could have been Agura's laughter. He bit his lip, looking down, and Nairi stopped immediately.

"You poor boy…" Mrs. Ibaden shook her head. "You have not had an easy day, have you?"

"It's…it's been tough." Vert managed, on the verge of tears. He gritted his teeth. He would _not_ cry.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Ibaden sat in the chair next to him. "It must be hard to be strong in the face of your teammates. You are very brave to be holding out for them." She stood.

"Remember, Vert, an unconscious girl will not remember tears. It's been a long day; no one would blame you." And with that, she left, her words ringing true. Vert shook his head, smiling despite everything.

"You're a lot like your mom, Agura." He whispered, reclaiming his hold of her delicate hand. "I wish that you were awake, so I could tell you that. In fact, there's a lot I need to tell you before…before it's too late." He admitted, but her closed eyelids and relaxed breathing calmed him to the point of openly chatting, as if she could hear him. The fact that she couldn't somewhat encouraged him to go on.

"The thing is, Agura…I love you. A lot." Vert grinned, letting out a small chuckle. "And I don't want to be without you. I don't think I _can_ be without you." He paused, a small tear making its way down his cheek. "And if you leave me, I…I just don't think I'll make it without you. I know the team won't. We need you. _I_ need you." Vert stopped, his heart aching.

"You can't leave us now, Agura. Please, don't leave us. Don't leave _me_." He tentatively leaned in to kiss her cheek, and at that point, there was nothing Vert could do but let out the sobs he had been forced to restrain for the past sixteen hours. The pressure, the emotion…it was all too much, even for the Crimson One. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, chest shaking from bitter sobs. At that moment, Vert would have given _anything_ for Agura to live, even for just a few more hours.

But once the screen goes black, life is one thing we can't rewind.

_But wait…_Something was tugging at Vert's mind, a vague shadow of an idea that was immediately whisked away as Agura stirred. Vert furiously wiped his eyes as hers fluttered, then opened.

"Vert?" Agura asked. "It's like, three AM!" She yawned blearily. "What are you doing?"

"Uhm….uh, Sage sent me in here to check on you." He lied.

"Oh…" She murmured, taking a closer look at him. "Vert? Are you crying?"

"Huh?" Vert said, rubbing at the corner of his eye with his sleeve. "Oh, uhm, I have….ah, pollen allergies." _Had he really just said that?_

"That sucks." She said sympathetically.

"Eh, it's not so bad." Vert lied again. _Why was he acting this way? Was he really lying to someone on their deathbed? _"Uhm, your parents are nice."

"Hm." Agura chuckled. "Thanks."

"Uhm, so, Agura." Vert began, anxiously pulling at his collar.

"Yeah?" She asked, gazing up at him.

"Well, I was thinking, and…" Vert started to cough as the nerves took over.

"Vert?" She asked anxiously, trying to sit up but lacking the strength.

"I'm, uh," Vert coughed, gently pushing her back down. "Allergies. I'll, uh, come back in," He false-coughed again. "A sec." In true coward style, Vert sprinted out, ashamed. Agura watched him go, pain tugging at her heart. _What was he going to say to her?_ It was clear that her leader wanted to badly to get _something_ off his chest, but would she ever find out what?

_If her death wouldn't give him the confidence to say he loved her, what would?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert angrily stared himself in the mirror. He was near-revolted that he had just done something so cowardly. He knew he needed to tell her. Why was it so hard? He splashed cold water onto his face, drying it off and returning to the infirmary. Sage was there, and she turned, surprised to see Vert.

"Vert? Why have you not retired along with the others?" She inquired.

"Well, I, ah…" He couldn't lie to Sage, especially after deceiving Agura so heartlessly. "I wanted to say goodnight." He admitted.

"Oh." A troubled look crossed the Sentient's features. "I'm sorry, Vert. Agura was experiencing extra nerve and brain activity, therefore I allotted a dose of sleeping medication. She will not awake for several hours at least."

"Why would you do that? She can't just sleep her life away!" Vert accused, infuriated.

"Vert, because of the poison, sleep is imperative now more than ever." Sage replied calmly, only frustrating him more. She was right. He simply bowed his head, overcome with sudden exhaustion, and Sage understandingly glided out. Vert sighed, crashing into the chair next to Agura's cot. He brushed a stray hair from her face.

_What would it take for him to admit his feelings?_

If he had known at that time what would, Vert would have run back and confessed right then and there.

**Hey guys, so, Kgirl's putting on some cowboy boots and heading out to the "Wild Wild West." XD JK, but I will be in Yellowstone for a week. I'm talking five AM Monday morning to about midnight Sunday, so if someone writes a Vergura fic and I don't instantly review, don't worry, I'm not dead. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait, you guys! Most of you know I was in Yellowstone, then when I got back I had volleyball tryouts, then practice, then….Anyway, I do still love you, but I'm not on this site because I have free time! XD I hope you enjoy.  
**

At about eight AM, Sherman slipped into the infirmary. He found Vert slumped over in the chair next to Agura's cot, sleeping soundly. Sherman shook his head, easily picking up Vert and carrying him into his room. He had to feel for his leader, he thought, gently laying him down on his own bed. To be a leader and lose anyone on your team was awful, but for Vert to lose someone like Agura…it was heart-wrenching.

_If only there was something we could do..._

But there wasn't. Sage had researched everything; there was no known cure. He and Tezz had personally dived into the databanks.

There was nothing. No way to save her, no way to help the pain.

Nothing.

Just like he feared their team would be once she was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tezz nervously checked his watch.10:57 AM. Most of his teammates would still be taking advantage of the lack of training and sleeping in, but he planned to take full advantage of the solitude. He entered the infirmary, slipping over to Agura's cot. He checked her monitors; thankfully the vitals were normal.

"Agura?" He awkwardly nudged her shoulder, trying to wake her up as gently as possible. Agura tried to roll over, but due to the IV he was forced to restrain her.

"Mm…" She fought his grip, but Tezz couldn't let her adjust her position. Finally, Agura's eyes opened, bleary with sleep. "Oh. Hi, Tezz."

"Uhm, hello, Agura." He stated uneasily. Tezz hadn't known Agura for very long, and surely their bond wasn't nearly as strong as the ones between the primary members of the team, but he felt he had to say goodbye all the same.

"What's up?" She yawned.

"Well, I wanted to express my sorrows for your, ah, condition." He began awkwardly. "I want you to know that Sherman and I have tried to find a cure, and we both regret that we were not able to succeed." He paused for a second; it all felt too forced. Tezz launched into another point in his farewell.

"Statistically, you have attained nearly twenty-seven percent off the Battle Keys. We would not have been able to capture the Magmatrox without your help or hunting ability, not to mention numerous other assists. You have clearly…" Tezz's voice cracked. "Been a valuable asset to the team, and I wish…" He trailed off, unable to go on. Agura surprised him by taking his hand.

"It's okay, Tezz. I'll miss you too."

Tezz was startled. _How had she known..._A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and he shamefully brushed it away. Agura gave him a warm smile, and his chest ached.

_What would they do without her?_

All statistics forgotten, Tezz looked into the face of his dying friend and did something that shocked even him; an emotion he hadn't felt for others in a longer time than he could remember.

Tezz began to cry. Small tears that slid down his cheek, he apologized over and over again to Agura, desperately trying to make it up to her. She comforted him, and they shared that small moment where emotions were finally just let loose. Agura had never seen Tezz like this, and it was killing her. She hated this; hated dying, hated seeing her teammates in such despair. And for some odd reason, she was the one who had to be strong. And being the mother, she was okay with that. Tezz sniffled, a sad, forlorn noise, and her throat tightened.

"Thank you." He said softly, standing to go. "I…I will miss you. It was an honor fighting by your side."

"Ditto." Agura smiled as he left. Hot tears burned in her eyes, then turned to rage. She wanted out. She loathed being laid up, wires plugged in everywhere, unable to move or doing anything for herself. Her plan was not to die here. If anything, it would be in battle, remembered at her fiercest. Instead, she would pass like a helpless cripple, and, in all crude honesty?

It sucked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stanford came in next, to rouse her from wallowing. He was holding his speakers, iPod and a checkerboard.

"Wanna play?" He asked, as if they were sitting in the diner. To some, it may have seemed thoughtless, but for Agura it was exactly what she needed. Normalcy.

"Yes." She answered immediately, and they set up the board. Agura couldn't reach very far, and she was forced to let Stanford help her with some of the checkers. After just a few minutes, she could tell that he was intentionally losing.

"Stanford! Quit trying to lose!" She laughed, hitting him. Stanford blushed, trying to hide it.

"I am not _trying_ to lose!" He defended.

"Yes you are!"

"Please! Why would royalty ever try to lose?"

"I don't know about royalty, but _you_, on the other hand-"

"Oh, are you saying I'm not royalty?"

"If the peasant clothing fits…."

Sherman laughed as he walked by the infirmary. It was almost nice to hear those two at it again.

"Oh, _peasant_ clothing? Coming from you, that's hardly an insult!"

"And coming from you, I can't even tell when the compliments stop and the insults begin!"

"Oh, I'll give you an insult alright!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They both pretended to stare each other down for a moment, holding in the laughter, when suddenly tears came out instead. They were caught between laughing and crying; they had argued like siblings and would miss each other too much for words.

But actions are worth more anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After Stanford left, Agura realized he had left his iPod. She tried calling for him, but he was far gone, so she switched it on. The previous song had just ended, and it switched to a new one.

**A/N: This song is sad, but beautiful somehow too and EVERAHBODY SHOULD LISTEN TO IT! XD jk :) I don't own.**

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

Agura shook her head. The iPod was on shuffle, but really? Still, it was a pleasant song, and she had nothing better to do.

_Lord make me a rainbow; I'll shine down on my mother._

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors,_

_Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it oughtta be, no._

_Ain't even gray but she buries her baby._

This line made her want to cry all over again. Her parents had stopped in twice already this morning; if it was hard on her she couldn't imagine how they must have felt.

Dying was worse when you had to watch your loved ones suffer more than you did.

Agura drifted off here, having heard the song hundreds of times, but tuned back in a bit later.

_I've never known the loving of a man but_

_it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

These words couldn't have rung truer.

_There's a, boy here in town_

_says he'll love me forever._

_Well,_ she thought. _Not yet._

What were Vert's feelings? With him finally getting some sleep, she couldn't help but raise the question. Agura had half a mind to ask him herself, but it was possible that would just lead to disappointment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AJ had stopped in earlier for checkers, even letting her adjust the thermostat in a show of true sacrifice. Together she and Spinner were now watching Will Ferrell movies. They had discovered a mutual love of the actor ever since Christmas, when she had walked in on him watching **Elf**, the same movie they were viewing together now. At first, Agura had argued, saying it was only a Christmas movie, but Spinner had persuaded her that it was a classic, so here they were, quoting and laughing at every line.

"God I love this movie!" Spinner laughed.

"Me too." Agura grinned, for once glad to have the comedian around. After all, they say laughter is the best medicine.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Vert walked down the hall. He saw his teammates walk past him, silent as ghosts. He lifted his hand, said a hello, but received no acknowledgement. He knew something was deathly wrong. They were coming from the infirmary._

_Oh, God, please no!_

_Vert began running, faster than he thought he could, but the air was like murky water, pushing against him, restraining him. He finally broke through the haze, running into the door._

_Agura wasn't there. Sage was by the cot-side, cleaning up machines._

"_Sage?" He yelled, desperate. "SAGE?" She didn't turn, didn't hear him. Vert's heart pounded in his chest. He sprinted out again, down to the center of the Hub. He found Tezz, testing a new invention. He didn't care. The Tangler was gone._

"_Where is it?" He screamed at Tezz, needing someone to respond. _

"_She took it." He said blankly, not even moving. Vert knew where he needed to go, dashing to the elevator. As he entered the garage, he saw the Tangler idling just outside. _

"_Agura!" His heart leapt into his throat. The Tangler slowly began to drive away. "Wait, Agura! Agura? AGURA, NO!" He screamed, pushing his body to catch her. Finally, Vert collapsed on the hard desert ground, tears burning in his eyes. He heard the engine give one final roar and lifted his head._

_The Tangler had disappeared. It wasn't in the horizon, too far for him to catch. It was simply...gone. Vanished._

"Bye, Vert."

_Her voice. Ringing in his ears. Vert clutched his chest, falling again to his knees._

_He hadn't even said goodbye..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert awoke in a cold sweat; his sheets tangled around his legs, entrapping them. Heart pounding, he immediately sat up, freeing himself from the sheets and darting out of his room. Vert's legs pounded the ground as he sprinted with only one goal: her.

_It was just a dream, but he needed to be sure. He couldn't let her go._

"Agura?" Vert shouted upon entering. She sat up in the cot, startled.

"Vert?"

"Oh thank God!" He cried, running over and kneeling next to her. "I-I had the worst dream, and….I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"Vert…" Agura laughed, shaking her head. "What is going on?"

"Agura." He took her hand, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

And then all hell broke loose.


	4. NWYou vs HOAH for Most Cliffhangers!

**First, I apologize for swearing. I'm not big on it, but on occasion, it's necessary. Second, thank you for reviewing. Third, I think this story may have beat "Heart if a Huntress" in terms of cliffhangers. XD But that's up to you. Finally, (I know, I'm wasting your time) Sorry I'm so evil and that this chapter is short!**

Vert's heart froze as every monitor and machine in the room started going haywire. Words such as _Danger_ and _Fatal_ flashed across his vision and blurred before him, but only one held any meaning.

**Beginning of Final Stage**

_No…_Vert looked immediately back at Agura, whose eyes were screwed shut. He knew at once something was deathly wrong.

"Agura?" He gripped her hand tightly. "Agura, come on! What's wrong?"

"S-stomach…" She managed through gasps, clutching her side.

"Agura, it's okay." He said, panicked. "I'm here for you, okay? You'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, remember? I'm not going to let you die on me."

"Vert…" She whimpered, squeezing his hand. "Sa-Sage…"

It was then Vert knew. He couldn't help her, couldn't save her. He could do nothing but watch as she dwindled into death.

And Agura wanted Sage. She didn't want his comfort, it couldn't help her. _He_ couldn't help her. The least he could do was put her out of the pain.

"I-I'll get her." His voice cracked as he stood, forced to leave her side.

"No!" Agura barely cried out, tears falling from her lovely eyes. "Don't-don't leave!" She sobbed into his chest, body screaming in agony.

"I'll _never_ leave you." Vert said softly, tapping his com. "Sage? Can you come to the infirmary?" He tried to sound as calm as possible, and momentarily Sage appeared.

"The Final Stage!" The Sentient gasped. "Vert, I have to ask you to-"

"NO." He said firmly. "I'm not leaving her. Never again." Sage was too frenzied to deal with him.

"Very well, but this may not be easy to watch." She said, rushing from monitor to monitor and finally silencing them.

"Agura, I need you to listen carefully. What hurts?" She asked slowly.

"M-My stomach." Agura winced, and Vert stroked her hair soothingly.

"Oh, my." Sage whispered, unhooking and reattaching IVs. "This should not have happened."

"What? Sage, _what?_" Vert demanded furiously.

"The poison is not following the predicted path." Sage said, illuminated fingertips flying over the computer. "With these new developments, Agura has no more than a few hours. Agura, if you prefer to sleep through the final stage, that can be arranged. All you need to do is signal me."

"No…" Vert breathed. "No!" Vert slammed a fist onto the screen, causing it to hiss and crackle. "That's wrong! She-She can't leave us!"

"Ve-Vert…" He heard her pained voice from the cot-side, hurrying over.

"No, Agura. You can't leave us! I don't want to do this without you!" He yelled.

"But Ver-"

"I _can't _do this without you. Agura, I need you!" He whispered in urgency, and her eyes watered.

"I'll always love you, Vert." She told him, and signaled Sage.

"But I can't go through this awake." Agura laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes in peace.

"Agura?" He frantically shook her, gripping her hand. "Agura, please! No!" She made no response, and he began to sob quietly.

"No…" Vert's chest ached as the tears began to fall.

"Vert…" Sage laid a hand on his shoulder, but he snapped away.

"Why her?" He demanded to the Sentient, to the world. "_Why?_"

"Only time will tell." Sage said softly, gliding out.

_Time?_ The word pulled at his thoughts, forming an idea.

Vert gave Agura a final kiss and raced out to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter as we near the finale!**

"Sage, can you find Rawkus? I need a BattleKey _now_." Vert said anxiously.

"I will locate him." Sage replied from his com, and momentarily a Key appeared on the hood of his car.

"Thanks Sage." Vert replied quickly, every instinct on edge and heart pounding with nervous anxiety. He opened the portal, entering the BattleZone and driving with caution. "Rawkus?" Vert called, scanning for the stone warrior. "Rawku-"

"I know why you're here." The gravelly tone replied instantly from behind him. Vert sighed in relief, then paused.

"Can you help me?" He asked. Vert would have begged without a second thought.

"That will be determined." Rawkus replied coolly, and anger seized him.

"Why not? I'll do _anything_, you hear me?" He yelled.

"It's not as simple as a matter of morality." Rawkus stopped him. "I have told you before, my control over time and space is limited. I've already exercised this ability within the past year. Going back in time would nearly twice as unstable, and the barrier between the Shadow Zone and your world is becoming thin."

"I'll do anything, Rawkus." Vert said with cold determination.

"I know. You're impulsive. That's why you need to know the risks." Rawkus replied in an equally emotionless tone. "Going back in time is a lot more complicated than pausing it. Hours in your life will be replaced by the time it takes to go back, causing them to disappear entirely. I cannot predict which memories will be erased, nor can I account for how it will change you."

"No memory is more important to me than she is." Vert said directly.

"And that's why I am hesitant." Rawkus replied. "Finally, no one can see you on your mission. I can't take a chance in changing the future."

"Then why are you helping me?" Vert asked. Rawkus sighed.

"Because if you let her die, the future will be a very bad place to be."

Vert was taken aback, but recovered.

"Let's go, then."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Remember, you cannot be seen. You have exactly one hour until the portal that brought you here closes; an hour in your past that will be gone. Are you sure this is worth it?" Rawkus gave him one last chance, and by way of response Vert continued driving, right into the portal to Vandal.

Or Vandal as of forty-eight hours ago.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert remembered the spot as if Agura had been pricked only seconds ago. He entered the same area of foliage she had been in, being deathly careful where his hands strayed. Grasping the plant, he extracted it from the thick jungle, removing the poisonous spikes. Vert placed the plant in the center of the clearing, knowing his team would be sure to see it. Satisfied, he re-entered his car and drove through the portal, curious as to what hour had been erased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Vert drove into the garage, he noticed someone had removed all the Sentient tools from the top level.

_Probably a good idea in case Sheriff Johnson stops by._ He nodded, walking over to the elevator that would take him to their hidden base. But when he did get there, all he found was a blank wall.

_What?_ Vert thought, stunned. Was it one of Spinner's pranks? Sage remodeling? There was nothing. Vert spun around, looking for a hint to explain the situation.

_Wait, where are the pictures?_ He clearly remembered a photograph of the entire team hanging on that wall, and…had someone finally managed to clean up that spot where Stanford has spilled his hair gel into a small leak of oil? They had tried for days to clean up the resulting goo, and now it had simply vanished?

Something was wrong. He caught his reflection in the distorted image of an old hubcap.

_Where was his Shocksuit?_ And…whose car was behind him? Vert whipped his head around. The Saber was gone; his pre-Battle Force 5 car in its place.

_What..._

"Rawkus?" Vert yelled to thin air, his com-link gone. "Rawkus!"

"I warned you, Vert Wheeler." Rawkus said coldly from behind him. Vert turned.

"What happened?" He demanded flatly.

"I told you. An hour was erased. Think about it." The golem said, driving off. Vert's heart froze in his chest.

"You erased the hour I met Sage."


	6. Chapter 6: The End!

Vert was dumbstruck.

He had never met Sage.

She had never assembled his team.

Agura was on his team.

All that work…in vain.

He had lost her.

Again.

But he couldn't go on without her.

…He would have to find her.

The team had never really discussed their past in depth, but Vert did recall Agura mentioned going to visit her parents in Phoenix.

She was close; only about an hour's drive.

Vert raced to his car; pulling into his home in Handler's Corners just ten minutes later, just barely escaping without a speeding ticket.

"Hello?" He heard his mother call as he stepped inside.

"Hey mom, do we still have the Phoenix phone book?" Vert yelled back. He hadn't lived at the garage until Battle Force 5 had begun, so he wouldn't have to undergo the usual "I've missed you so much!" hug.

"It's in the cabinet, above the computer!" She replied from somewhere upstairs.

"Thanks!" He said, heading for the kitchen and finding the thick yellow book. Fortunately, Ibaden wasn't a common name, and he scribbled down the single listing.

"I'm going out!" He shouted before leaving.

"Be home before ten!" His mother replied just before he shut the door.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Rose...Rose...Rose!_ Vert turned down the suburban street, scanning the house numbers.

1202! Yes!

He pulled up to the curb, parking across the street. Vert let out an anxious huff, he had acted on impulse and not really planned what to do or say.

_What if she wasn't home? What if she didn't remember him? What if-_

His worrying found him pacing right up to her front door, hand poised to knock. Vert bit his lip as his knuckles rapped the wood.

"Hello?" The door opened. Vert heard her voice, and his knees went weak. There was no recognition in her eyes. Agura shooed off a seven year old boy who clung to her legs, looking up at Vert expectantly.

"Uh, hi, Agura."He began.

"Do…Do I know you?" She took a step towards him, squinting.

"No." Vert admitted, smiling at the daringness of his next move. He took her chin, tiling her lips towards his, and kissed her. Long and sweet. She was startled at first, then the chemistry happened, and neither could pull away. As they simultaneously broke apart, her cheeks were flushed and eyes wide with excitement and a bit of fear. Vert took his opportunity, the words flowing out.

"But I know you."

"How d-" He stopped her questions with another long kiss.

"Have we met?" Agura asked softly, when they finished.

"Yeah…" Vert admitted. "But it's a long story."

Agura pulled him inside the doorframe, closing it behind them. She gently pressed her lips onto his.

"I've got time."


End file.
